The Camp of Death
by Unquestionably Unhinged
Summary: A girl goes out on a week long feildtrip to Camp Crystal Lake with no outer experience of horror movies at all. So how will she react when she meets a hockey masked psycho whose out for everyone's blood? Let's just say that she doesn't react as expected.
1. Prophecies from a Psycho

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Friday the 13th characters or the legend of Jason Voorhees! Though I wish I did.**

I can't even remember how I got into this. I think it had something to do with my gorgeous lady trousers and my fabulous way of telling people the dead truth. Well, it doesn't matter right now, cause I'm running for my life down a huge hill, just waiting for my silent foe to catch up. Let's see if I can't start from the beginning.

…

It was the middle of May. I was in my grade ten year and we were driving in a large bus down a lovely dirt road. We were going on a week long fieldtrip to a fantastic camp called Camp Crystal Lake. I thought it sounded pleasant and I have no idea why all the other kids were so freaked out.

I think now would be a great time to insert that I had ever watched any horror movies in my life and _**Alien**_ doesn't count, so I was a very deprived child. Hence, here we were, propelling through the dust of the road on our way to the camp.

"I don't get it. Why is everyone freaking out? It's just a camp trip right?"

"NO!"

I jumped a bit in my seat and turned around. There was a rather frightening boy right up in my grill. I remember this kid. He's the crazy one who always makes strange "world ending" prophesies. Why did they even allow him on this trip? He might sacrifice one of the fuzzy animals to appease a glass window or something. Once again, he's crazy.

"It's not just a camp trip. It's our doom. OUR DEATH! This camp ain't not just some pretty place with mooses and squirrels and flying monkeys, no, it's a KILLER CAMP! A KILLER CAMP! IT'LL EAT YOU ALIVE!"

He started flailing around wildly and I nearly missed a couple of would be lethal blows to the head from his leg. It was around the time he started to strip at the front of the bus that they dragged him to the back and pulled out a tranquilizer dart and a long, thin pipe. Hmm.

"NO! HE'LL KILL YOU ALL! HE'LL THROW YOU OFF OF CLIFFS AND BEAT YOU WITH A TREE BRANCH! CAMP OF DOOM! CAMP OF DEATH! DOOM! DEATH! Death! Doom! Cliffs! Monkeys! Mooses! no!"

I guess they got him with the dart. We all stared in silence at each other and wondered the same exact thing. What the heck just happened?

…

After that little outburst from psycho boy, whose name I now know to be Alan Pork, everyone usually just calls him Death Piggy, the bus was back to the chaotic noise it was before. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Here's what I saw. My strawberry blond hair was hanging down around my shoulders and my navy blue eyes were staring right back at me. Freckles peppered the lower half of my face right beneath my eyes while the upper part was absolutely clear of blemish. I looked just like my Grandma. She was from Ireland. I always wished I had had the chance to meet her before she died. She sounded like an awesome person whenever my mother told me about her. I was pulled from my deep thought montage when I heard a familiar voice beside me.

"Hello my love child. How are you this finely fine afternoon?"

I turned to see my annoying best friend, Katy Chef, staring at my with her giganto brown eyes and her sleek black hair.

"Oh my darling! I thought I was a goner without you by my side, what with that frightening prophecy from Death Piggy! WHERE WERE YOU!"

"Oh, sweety pumpkin pie, I had no idea you were so frightened! If I had, I would have come to your rescue sooner and we would have jumped out the window together, just you and I. We would find ourselves a set of donkey and ride them off into the dawn of the approaching day!"

We giggled manically, bouncing up and down in our seats. No matter how much I find Katy annoying, I love her all the same. She, like, gets me you know? No matter how I'm feeling, she always gets me out of my turtle shell. Teehee, turtles.

"Katy, sweet cake, I have a question."

"Ask away darling love hamper."

"Why, in all of heaven's graceness, are people so afraid to come to this camp? I mean, it's not like if anything goes wrong we can't just hop on the bus and come home, right?"

She looked at me with a stare of pity.

"Oh you poor, nectarous child. Haven't you ever heard the story of Jason Voorhees? Well, let me tell you. _There's a legend around here. A killer buried, but not dead. A curse on Crystal Lake, a death curse. Jason Voorhees' curse. They say he died as a boy, but he keeps coming back. Few have seen him and lived. Some have even tried to stop him... No one can..._"

I stared at her in a moment of disbelief. That was it? That's what's been getting all the students so worked up? That's what sent Pork into a psychotic breakdown? A GHOST STORY!

"Yes well, that's all very good and spooky but I don't see how some sort of _urban legend _can send every student into such a tizzy!"

She laughed at this.

"Tizzy? Oh I love your vocabulary, darling, but it is not just an urban legend, it is real. REAL I TELL YOU!"

Katy's screaming was cut off immediately by one of our teachers coming up to the front of the bus with a clipboard and a pen in his hand. It was Mr. Pearson, our rather, out there, science teacher.

"All right everyone, we're doing role call now so I want you all to listen and listen good! Okay?"

We all nodded our heads and waited for him to begin.

"John Alk."

"HERE"

Polly Azure."

"YES!"

Joan Barlon."

"Over here Mr. Pearson."

Oh how I hate Joan Barlon. She is so annoying. She's the one who is constantly telling us what to do and what not to do, expecting us to be mature and stiff and exactly like HER! Grr, she really gets my goat, you know? I was once again knocked from my thinking when Mr. Pearson got to my name.

"Peppermint O'Sullivan."

"Hmm, what? Oh…YES! I'M RIGHT OVER HERE! SEE? I'M WAVING MY HAND"

"Yes, I think we all see you Peppermint."

"SHUT UP BARLON! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO CALL ME PEPPERMINT."

"All right girls, calm down, It looks like we're here."

We all stared out our windows at the forested areas that surrounded us. It was gorgeous; I didn't know how anyone could be afraid of this place. I couldn't wait to get to my cabin with Katy. This was going to be the best fieldtrip in the history of fieldtrips.

Boy was I wrong.


	2. Bunking with the Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Friday the 13th or any titles/subjects within it. Nor do I own that bitty quote from _Halflife. _**

We all started to pile out of the cramped, sweaty bus and grabbed our bags from the side trunk thing. Katy and I made our way to the middle of a little dirt path with the rest of the rest of the nasty little bums in our class, where we waited for Mr. Pearson and the rest of the teachers to finish lifting out Pork who was, surprisingly, still knocked out.

"That was really rather rude, what you said on the bus, Peppermint. I was only proving the point that you were being much too loud obnoxious for my liking. You should really not do that, it is most unflattering."

"You know what Barlon! You can just shut your face right there before I shut it for you, then we'll see whose unflattering."

"Alright ladies, lets not start fighting until we get to the cabins, okay?"

I glared my most murderous glare at the hedonist blonde until she finally turned away. HAHA! Point, set and match. Katy dragged me off towards the front of the pack of little boar people, right next to Mr. Pearson.

"Hi, Mr. Pearson! How long until we get to the cabins?"

"Not long now, girls. See that little fork up ahead? We've just got to turn left there and we'll be at the cabins, okay?"

"Yes Mr. Pearson." We said in unison.

We ran off towards the fork, hearing yells of "NOT TOO FAR" from behind us. During this time, I reflected on the marvel of the world around me. The trees were huge, like they were touching the sky and they were a whole lot of them. It rather felt like the forest was trying to hide something. Wait, what am I saying? Trees don't hide anything, it's against nature. I paused, but still.

We stopped at the crossroads and looked back at the slow walking figures. It was getting foggy, rolling in like a whole swarm of giant golf balls. We could just barely see Mr. Pearson and the rest of the group coming up the foggy moor. I moved a bit closer to Katy, not wanting her to be whisked away by the figureless smoke.

"You okay, Pepper? You're kinda shivering. Have you finally given yourself up to the thought that there are things in this forest other than us?'

"Oh Katy, be serious. Do you really expect me to believe that there is some sort of undead, rotting, scar filled, homicidal sicko in these woods, who's out for our blood? He wouldn't even know who we were, so why would he bother to kill us?"

"Pepper, he doesn't HAVE to know who you are to kill you. You just gotta be there."

"Well, if he does exist, not saying he does, I hope Barlon is right there. _The right man at the wrong time can make all the difference in the world._"

Mr. Pearson and the others finally got to where we stood and we walked the rest of the way towards the camp. I heard Barlon and her ugly, fat cow lackeys whispering behind us. Joan Barlons lackeys consist of Ashley Shoover, the blondest of the blonde. (No affence to blonde's, I love them. My sister is blonde). Then there is Teresa Pelvis, freaky name right. She is Joan's little, stinking spy. She always gets what she wants and is an annoying suck up. The third is Kim Darnish; she's Barlon's right ahnd man. She's a snitch, a killjoy and a all around jerk-weed. The last one is Joan Barlon's brother, James. He's a year younger but somehow managed to get into our class anyway. He's a pervert and a sicko. He's tried more than once to get me into his bedroom, but I just shove his greasy little head into the dirt, hard. Then I stomp upon it with Katy's big ass, cleats, then I kick it.

"Alright kids, we're going to put you into your cabin groups now, guy's cabins on the left side, girls on the right and please, no whining."

We all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, here we go."

He got through most of the other groups while I was elsewhere, mind wise of course. He sure does talk a lot. He also says okay a lot. Blah, blah blah, oh look, he's reading my name. I snapped back to reality just in time to here my group.

"Peppermint O'Sullivan, Katy chef…"

Katy and I hugged each other hard, that is, until we heard the names of our other partners.

"Joan Barlon, Ashley Shoover, Teresa Pelvis and Kim Darnish. Great, that's everyone. Have a great time kids. If you need me or any of the other teachers, we'll be in the big cabin at the end of the dirt road. See ya."

Katy and I just stood there in shock, bewilderment, fury and a bit of what just happened. So we kinda looked like a constipated rabbit. I couldn't take it. I snapped and screamed the loudest I had ever screamed in over two days. I screamed for all the good in the world that people like Joan Barlon has destroyed. I screamed for bunnies and squirrels and the majestic moose. I screamed for the grass and the trees and the mushrooms and the shrubberies. I just screamed.

…_**...**_

"I can't _believe _that man! He knows I hate Barlon, but he puts us with her anyway! What is up with that? Is he sick in the head?"

"That is a very rude way to talk about a teacher, Peppermint. I might just bring that up next time I speak to him. Goodness knows you could do with a little straightening out."

"SHUT UP BARLON, I'VE JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOU! WHY DON'T YOU BRING THAT UGLY ASS FACE OVER HERE AND LET ME _STRAIGHTEN IT OUT FOR YOU!_ YOU WANT THAT BARLON? NO? THEN **SHUT UP**!"

She stayed silent the rest of the time, or at least until after dinner, but I could see her evil glares and I met them head on with _my own _death glare. She was really pushin' her luck, her and all her little sicko followers. I wouldn't be surprised if I went on a homicidal rampage and killed them all in their sleep. I would be doing the world a favor, trust me.

After dinner, where we had lovely cheeseburgers and French fries, we walked up to where the fire pit was and we had ourselves an old fashioned bonfire. During the sing along, I turned to look at the forest and jumped. There was a set of eyes looking straight at me. I turned to show Katy but when I looked again, they were gone. Katy looked at me as if I was crazy. We doused the bonfire and padded along back to our cabins.

Katy and I shared a bunk bed because Katy is always afraid she'd fall out and rip open her spine and no matter how many times I told her that that wouldn't happen, she would still take the bottom bunk. That was no issue for me, though because I love the top bunk. It's like flying high in the sky, with all the fanciful little birdies.

I thought about the pair of eyes that I saw in the trees during the bonfire. Did I _really_ see a pair of eyes? Was there _really_ a person in the forest, _watching_ me? Or was I just completely insane? I laughed to myself. It was probably all the stress of Katy and I being paired up with Barlona and co. My mind couldn't take all the conflicting feelings. Yep, that was it, defiantly.

If only I'd known right then, that it wasn't stress _at all._

**So, how do you like it? Send me your thoughts, both happy, sad, confusing or upset, but please, no flames.**


	3. First One Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Friday the 13th franchise. I only own my amazingly awesome Oc's! This is my third chapter. HOORAY! After this chapter, I expect reviews on how I'm doing. Ok? And thank you, Teiaramogami, for your most reassuring Review! YOU ROCK! **

I woke the next morning to the sound of fanciful bird's chirp, chirp, chirping away in their little nests. Well, I also might have heard Death Piggy screaming on about how the squirrels were going to take over the world. Oh, but that guy's insane. I climbed down from my bunk quietly so as not to wake up Katy or the other sleeping Wildebeests. Or is it Wildebi? Oh well, it doesn't matter.

I opened up the door to the cabin and looked out at the dawn, the dew was still clinging to the grass and the woodland animals were just poking their lil' heads out of their homes. I put on my sneakers and my jacket and decided to go for a little walk, to heck with the rules. It was so beautiful. There was a little path leading into the forest so I waked a little ways down it until I saw a little nest of owls just overhead. They were adorable, like giant fuzz bombs of love. I think one saw me because it started hoot, hoot, hooting away just like a little owl might. AWWW!

I tore my eyes away from the amazing hooting baby owls and continued down the path, watching, every now and then, a little squirrel or chipmunk scamper by. I still had no idea why anyone would be afraid to come here.

A twig snapped behind me. I turned swiftly, just in time to see an arrow coming straight for my head.

"OH LORD!"

I jump out of the way as fast as I could and it missed me by a hair. A HAIR! Whoa, thank goodness for all those years in gymnastics. I turned again to see who'd shot it, but no one was there. No one was anywhere. I heard my name being called from the distance and I ran back to the camp as fast as I could without looking back.

…

"I swear it happened, Katy! An arrow, straight for my face!"

I was sitting beside Katy in the cabin with Joan Barlon and co. eyeing me skeptically. Once I had gotten out of that forest, I ran right for the cabin and retold my story to the occupants, not caring if they thought I was crazy. _**I**_ knew what happened! _**I**_ was there!

"Oh Peppermint, I think your overreacting. It's impossible for an arrow to come out of _**no where. **_Honestly, where do you get these _**silly**_ ideas? You just end up embarrassing yourself."

"Listen here you controlling cur. I don't bloody care if you believe me or not. I wasn't even _**talking **_to you. Besides, I know what happened. I was there, _**GETTING SHOT AT!**_"

"No need to raise your voice. You'll get everyone in here."

"You shut up to, Darnish, or I'll rip your face off!"

"I'M TELLING!"

With that, she ran out the door, no doubt to tell Pearson that I had threatened her ugly face. He wouldn't care though, cause I do that all the time. Anywho, I looked pleadingly at Katy, who looked to be deep in thought.

"So if I say I believe you, will you finally admit that there is a wild killer on the loose in this very forest? And will you also admit that you were horribly and inadvertently wrong about these beauteous woods?"

I pouted at her before speaking.

"But it's so pretty here!"

"SAY IT!"

"Fine, fine. I admit that there is a wildly insane killer right in these here forestes and that I was sickeningly and horribly wrong and that I deserve to be paddled."

Katy looked at me with a smug expression that I wanted to beat with a long stick.

"Well then, my dearest heart, it looks like we have a zombie man on our hands!"

…

It was nine pm when we finally got to the mess hall.I had spent the rest of the day staying as close to the camp as I could! I sat at a table with Katy and another pair of girls whose names were Lucy Joseph and Ray Coralora. Teehee, funny name! They all voted that _**I**_ was to be the one to get the loverly smelling food for _**their**_ hungry bellies, those moochers.

I sauntered up to the food giving window and took a plate of gorgeous burritos and a bowl of nummy salad. I also grabbed a pitcher of Ice Tea, don't ask me how, brought it all back to the table and sat next to Katy.

"Mmmm! Oh, my gosh, I _**LOVE**_ burritos _**SO MUCH**_!"

"Everyone loves burritos. So, reboot to me _**EXACTLY**_ what happened in the woods. Leave out _**NOTHING**_!"

"Okay, here goes."

I, once again, told her what happened, making sure to not leave out the hooting baby owls. I told her how I heard a twig snap, so obviously someone was there and they were near enough so I could hear them snapping twigs. I noticed how Lucy and Ray were not even paying _**ANY**_ attention to what we were saying at all. That was good because what I was about to say was for Katy's ears only.

"So, what do you suppose we do about it? I mean, we can't let him run rampant all over the camp, now can we?"

"Well why don't we…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Just then, the door to the mess room burst open and in ran Ashley Shoover, crying her eyes out.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S...IT'S KIM! SHE…SHE'S DEAD!"

We all stared in shock at Ashley until James Barlon jumped up and ran out the door. A few moments later we all jumped out of our chairs and ran to the door and into the forest. Shoover was leading the way down the path I walked this morning and we passed the nest of hoot, hoot, hooting owls. I looked up, hoping that seeing one might lift my spirits but they weren't there. I bumped into the person next to me and I realized that everyone had stopped. I pushed my way to the front with Katy by my side and the sight that greeted us was absolutely horrific!

There, hanging from a tree, was Kim Darnish. She had an axe right through her head and it was holding her up to the tree. She also had three arrows sticking right out of her stomach. Cue the screams of terror. There was a voice that was rising far higher than the screams. We all turned around and, on a tree branch, was Death Piggy in all his apocalyptic glory.

"I HAVE WARNED YOU OF THIS IMPENDING DOOM! HAVE YOU LISTENED? NO! LOOK WHAT HAS HAPPENED! THIS IS THE FALT OF THOSE WHO HAVE NOT HEEDED MY WORDS!"

Suddenly, an arrow protruded right through his forehead and he fell right to the forest floor in front of us. Once again, cue the screaming. We all ran in random directions and I grabbed onto Katy so that we wouldn't get separated. We ran as fast as we could down the path and didn't look back.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST KEEP RUNNING, BABY CAKE!"

…

It had been approximately a half an hour before Katy and I stopped to rest. We hid in a large pit like ditch and looked at each other in horror.

"Oh my God, what the hell are we gonna do? We can't go out there with that psycho running around!"

"Don't worry, we'll think of something. For now, try and get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

Katy fell asleep about an hour after that and I stayed awake in the pitch blackness, straining my ears to hear anything that was going on. I reflected on what happened today because it all happened so fast. How did this guy know we would go to see Darnish's body? It's like it was bait meant for us. Wait a second, it WAS bait! This guy's hunting us down! We're like…like mooses! Being hunted! I HAVE AN IDEA!

I woke Katy up as fast as I could and told her my plan.

"Wait, so run this by me again?"

"Okay, so this guy is hunting us down to kill us right? He's probably gonna leave traps and bait around for us, right? So... here's my thought. How will he react if we turn the tables on him?"

At this point, Katy was wearing the same evil grin I was, and we said my idea in unison.

"_**Hunt down the Hunter."**_

**Okay that was my third chapter and I expect some Reviews if you want more chapters! Tell me what you think and give me some suggestions! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Guardian Ninja

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's! I also do not own the **

**Secret helping ninja! You know who you are!**

**Sorry if it's been a while. I just had MAJOR writers block.**

**Here's chapter four!**

Katy and I wasted no time in starting our plans. We decided that if we were gonna take this guy down, then we would need a stronger force than just us to. So we wondered around at the mercy of the night, looking for a few of our more…open minded classmates.

"What do we do if we happen to come across him?"

Oh Katy, don't worry. If we come across him, we'll do what we practiced."

"Run?"

"Run."

Luckily, the moon was at its leak so we weren't exactly blind, but it was still very hard to see where we were going. At one point, I ran right into a bush and tripped. As I got up, I heard a jingling sound, like bells. I looked at the bush and noticed that it _WAS_ bells, tied to the bush. I looked over at Katy.

"This must be how he knows he's caught something."

"Well, if it is, I don't want to stick around."

We got out of there as fast as we could and, once again, started our hunt for our classmates. It didn't take long before we heard little whimpering sounds coming from a large hole in the ground, much like the one Katy and I hid in. We looked down into it and saw Lucy and Ray, huddled close to each other. They looked scared out of their wits!

"Lucy! Ray!" I whispered to them. "It's us, Katy and Pepper!"

They turned around and looked up at us with frightened eyes,

"Pepper, Katy? What are you two doing out in the open? He'll find you and kill you!"

We slid down into the hole and sat next to them. They looked at us, confused as to why we weren't absolutely freaked out of our minds.

"Oh no, he won't. Listen guys, we have a proposition for you."

We told them our lan to catch this freak of nature and the more we explained it, the more their eyes grew wide with wonder. When we finished, it was silent. Then Lucy spoke.

"You're _INSANE_! We go out there and he'll kill us for sure, no matter what weapons we have! You'll never be able to kill him!"

"Now who said we were gonna kill him?" We just want to, you know, maim."

"Absolutely insane, but I guess we have no choice. I mean, if we want to survive, then we may as well do it together."

"That's the spirit! How about you Ray?"

She looked at us with unblinking eyes and smiled.

"You have my bow."

"YES!"

So now we had four member of our fellowship.

_**The Fellowship of the Thing.**_

…_**...**_

"Okay, so the logical thing to do is to head back to camp and grab whatever we can."

Were all sitting in the hole discussing what we should do first.

"What do we do if he finds us?"

"Alright, why don't we head over to the archery range first, then we could head over to the tool shed. You know, to see if there is anything that could possibly harm someone, and if he _DOES_ find us while we are doing that, then we can just fend him off."

We all agreed on that and soon enough we were on our way. We walked down the dirt path that was all too familiar, now and I, once again looked up to see the owls. Sure enough, there they were, hooting excitedly as their mother came flying back. I suddenly noticed that it was dawn. I still thought that this camp was beautiful, even after what happened.

We made it back to the cabins and looked around for the archery range. Katy found it a few minutes later and we stole four bows and a hell of a lot of arrows. We were on our way to the tool shed when I heard some suspicious noises coming from one of the cabins. I signaled the others and we crept over to where the sound was coming from.

"Hey Pepper, that's _OUR_ cabin!"

I looked over and she was right. We opened the door just a crack but it was large enough so that we could see what was happening. It was _Joan Barlon_ and she appeared to be rifling through my bag! _THAT SCUM! _I threw open the door and Barlon jumped back against the wall.

"YOU LITTLE TERD, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

She looked at me and regained her composure.

"Well, to tell the truth, I thought you would be dead by now like that ugly little Kim Darnish. I already went through her stuff, though. She didn't have much, except a few bills."

I stared at her in utter disbelief!

"What? I thought Kim was one of your friends."

"Oh please, like I would have _HER_ as one of _MY_ friends."

I felt the anger rush through me like a river and I was just about to go for her throat, before Katy grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Leave her, Pepper, she'll get hers."

I glared at her while Kim and I grabbed our bags. That little feces baby! Katy's right, she _WILL_ get hers! We walked out of the cabin and over to the tool shed where Katy and Lucy decided to keep watch outside. I opened the door and went through with Ray following close behind me. We found a couple of flashlights and batteries which we shoved into our bags. Then we looked around and found a sledgehammer, a net, a lighter and a mess of guns. It looked like someone was using this shed to hide weapons. Oh well, all the better for us.

We came out, and, with the help of Lucy and Katy, carried the bags back to the cabin where I stopped for a second. Coming out of our cabin was a ninja, and when I say ninja, I mean NINJA! The person was dressed all in black with a hood, a belt and a set of nunchucks.

"HEY WAIT!"

The ninja looked back and sauntered over to where I was standing.

"I am here to help you indirectly. I have orders from the Creator!"

"God?"

"No not God! You shall find out when you are…ready."

And with that, the ninja back flipped into the forest.

"Pepper, who were you talking to?"

Katy walked up beside me and looked at me, confused.

"**My Guardian Ninja."**

I ran into my cabin and found it emptied of all Barlons, but on the bed laid a long piece of rope. I was truly being watched over. I grabbed the rope and ran back outside.

"Look what was just lying on the bed."

They all saw the rope and I think we all had the same idea because when I looked at them, they were all smiling evilly. We ran back into the forest with our new found supplies and started forming a trap to catch a killer.

This was going to be a hell of a lot of fun!

**Okay so that was my fourth chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please R&R!**

**Also, a special thank to my helping hand Ninja! You did a great job!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. By Jove, A zombie man!

**Heyo! You know that I don't own any of this stuff exept for the plot and my OC's.**

**This is the…FIFTH chapter, and I'm not getting very many reviews, (Thank you Insanely-Avid-Reader and teiaramogami. You guys know you're awesome!) But other than them, I haven't been getting a lot. Hmmm, I wonder why? Seriously, if you guys like my story than tell me and give me some feed back. Please. Anywho, Chapter five, everyone.**

* * *

><p>Katy, Lucy and Ray and I were sitting on the forest floor in a small circle. We were stringing the rope through the net on each corner. Our plan was to cover the net with some leaves and string it up to the trees, hoping that our psychotic killer would get caught in it. If he did, we would pull on the ropes, sending him shooting up into the trees. Now, I know you might be thinking, "what if he uses his machete and cuts through?" Well, my friends we took care of that.<p>

Before we fire him into the trees, we had Ray all set up to shoot him with an arrow, which, in turn, would make him drop his sword of doom. We don't exactly want to _HURT_ him, but we don't want to be cut into bits either, so don't hate me! Any who, we were almost done inside our little weaving circle, when we heard a twig snap from above our dirt filled pit. I looked around at the group and they stared back at me in absolute fear and desperation.

I sighed to myself. I guess I would have to see who was up there. I shushed the girls silently and crept up the side of the pit, careful not to make any noise. I looked around earnestly and noticed that there was nobody there. I smiled and let out a breath.

"It's okay guys, there is no one there. It must have been an animal or someTHING!"

Before I knew it, I was being lifted into the air by a strong arm. I could here the girls screaming in the pit and I wondered what kinda ugly R-tard we were dealing with here. I felt myself being thrown right over the ditch and I hit a tree. By God it hurt like hell. I scampered back up and into a fighting stance. Then I saw the beast man that was trying to kill us.

The moonlight made him look all the more freaky and I almost couldn't breath. Seriously, he was the scariest thing I had ever seen. He wore a hockey maks with small holes in it and his clothes were torn up and ragged. The little skin I could see was lumpy and almost zombie-like. By Jove, we were dealing with a zombie man.

"RAY! SHOOT, SHOOT, SHOOT!"

I saw the arrow hit him square in the chest and he looked down at it. It rather looked like he was laughing under the mak but I wasted no time in gathering up the net and rope and pushing my friends ahead of me while we ran. We zigzagged past trees and through bushes, under hill and over dale, jumping and skipping until we were sure we had lost him. We stopped to catch our breath behind a big oak tree, still being as silent as we possibly could.

All was quiet and peaceful for a momnt until I got a call on my cell phone. It scared me half to death because I had no idea we had signal out here. I whipped it out and answered earnestly but quietly.

"Hello, hello? Who is this?"

"Hey guys, it's me, Carmen! How's the field trip going?"

I was so glad to hear a familiar voice on the other end of the line. It was me and Katy's other friend, Carmen Hancock. I sighed in relief.

"Well, Carmen, let's just say we've got one hell of a story to tell you when we get back. Well…IF we get back."

_"Wait, what do you mean, if? What's going on over there?"_

Katy grabbed the phone away from me and started talking to Carmen, despite the nasty use of foul language I threw at her.

"Carmen? I wish you could be here! It's amazing! We're setting traps for a homicidal maniac!"

I shoved my ear up against the phone and listened to what Carmen said.

_"Well, you two have fun with that. I have a homicidal maniac to deal with myself and he is one ugly mofo!"_

"Well ours ain't a pizza pie, either. Well good luck with yours and tell us how it went when we get back!"

_"Will do! Good luck with yours AND COME BACK TO ME ALIVE! Love you!"_

"Love you too!"

We hung up the phone and looked at each other. That was our Carmen, always cracking jokes in the worst situations.

"Hey guys? You have a phone? Why don't we just call for help?"

We looked at Lucy and shook our heads.

"Do you think they would believe us? What would we tell them? That an insane killer wearing a hockey mask was tying to kill us and already killed two other people with a bow and arrow? No Lucy, I don't think they'd believe us. Best to stick to the plan we had before."

So we once again, began tying knots in the rope and putting it through the net, not knowing that somewhere on the other side of the camp, someone other than hockey mask boy, was plotting our demise.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere on the other side of Camp<strong>

**Narrator's POV**

"This'll teach that no good, evil Pepper to stick her big, fat nose where it doesn't belong."

Somewhere on the ground, Joan Barlon was sharpening a knife she had taken from the camp site. It was absolutely silent, save for a few unseen birds flying over head.

"She shouldn't have messed with me, now she's gonna pay the price. No one crosses Joan Barlon and gets away with it. I'm glad that psycho killer got to that ugly little Kim Darnish before I had to. I would have hated to get my hands dirty."

A look of pure, insane, homicidal rage crossed her face and before you could say crazy Barlon, she was completely gone, psychedelically speaking of course.

"Oh yes, they'll pay, they'll ALL pay. Those horrible girls will learn respect! Even if I have to carve the very word into there necks, they'll learn it."

Joan Barlon stood up and grinned widely as she looked at the knife. Horrible thoughts and ideas flashed through her mind on how to teach those girls a lesson they'd never forget.

"But first, I have to find you, which may prove difficult. But I'll find you eventually and when I do they'll get what's coming to them. THEY WERE IN THE WRONG, NOT ME! I DID NOTHING WRONG! AND WHEN I FIND THEM, THEY WILL PAY!"

**Back with Peppermint**

**Peppermints POV**

I heard a manical voice screaming in the distance.

"What was that?" I asked

Katy looked up from her netting.

"Don't know, but whoever it is might want to keep their voices down or they'll get found by hockey mask."

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? Also, if you're wondering who Carmen Hancock is, read my other story called <em>A Homicidal Issue<em>. It's in A Nightmare on Elm St. Anywho, Please R&R!**


	6. Recoiling and Bloodlust

**Here's chapter six. Sorry for not updating! **

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set on the horizon as we worked on our trap for Hockey Mask. It was growing dark and the night creatures were starting to appear. I hadn't realized we had worked all day on this thing, but you know, after you have a near death experience with a zombie man, you kinda loose track of time.<p>

I looked over at my partners in crime and saw that they looked as bad as old scar face. Their eyes were heavy and the bags under them had bags. They worked without making a noise, and I could tell that they were scared to death.

"Okay guys, I think we had all better get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

They nodded mutely and made themselves comfortable on the ground. I began to roll up the net and gather up all the tools and weapons we had stolen. After I was done, I sat against a tall tree and stared up at the night sky, wondering what became of my other classmates.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

A small stream rippled down through the forest. A one, Jason Voorhees, trumped through the thicket. The arrow that had struck him had left no mark and he barely noticed it. He had to get back to finding those girls. His mind went back to the one with the red/blonde hair. He thought about the first time he had seen her, in the forest that day. He had tried to kill her.

Key word _**TRIED**_. He never missed his target, not with a bow, except for now. She just _HAD_ to jump out of the way and ruin his perfect record.

_Do not worry, my son. We shall get her, and kill her, her and her friends._

He nodded silently and continued to trudge through HIS forest, when he heard a noise, like the snapping of bones. He turned and looked through the trees curiously and was surprised at what he found.

A hunched figure crouched over a dead animal. The animal seemed to have its stomach ripped open. Jason squinted and looked closer at the beast hunching over the animal, a deer to be exact.

Jason recoiled in disgust and dropped his machete as he saw what it was. It was a girl, like the ones in the woods. Oh but this one, this one was different. She didn't appear to be eating the animal, but more like covering herself in the blood. Still Jason recoiled. He had never seen a human act like this, not even after he drove his victims insane. Sure, he had done some bad things, but it was still rather disturbing.

He stepped back to grab his machete that he had dropped when he saw the girl. He stepped on a brittle twig and a loud SNAP filled the air. He stopped and looked over at the girl.

She stopped what se was doing and looked up at the sky. The she turned her head towards Jason. It was pitch black out but he was sure that she could see him. He could see her clearly now. Her eyes were blood shot and insane, her hair was a mess with blood and an insane smile was plastered onto her lips. Her face was covered in blood.

She jumped up and away from the animal. She was now fully turned to Jason. Her smile grew wide as she stared at him. Her face contorted into a mask of sheer, insane joy. She picked up a large stick that lay beside her and began to stalk over to Jason.

Jason began to back away, not because he was afraid, but this girl was rather disturbing. He reached for his machete, looking down for one second and the next thing he knew, the stick hit him in the back of the head. He fell over out of pure shock, and looked up at the girl. She was now standing over him; stick in hand, the sharp bit pointed at his… rather private area.

He looked up in horror. He may have been dead, but if she rammed that stick into his privates, the pain would be worse than he had ever experienced. Then, she spoke.

"You move, and I'll jab this thing so hard into your gonads you'll never be able to move again."

Her voice was raspy and full of psychotic mirth. Was she enjoying this? He killed people but he never enjoyed it. Not saying he didn't enjoy it, but it was more of a reflex, not really caring what was going on. But this girl looked as though she would give anything in the world to be able to stab him in the nards with a stick.

"Where are they?" she asked.

He looked up at her in confusion tilting his head to one side to show he didn't understand.

She sneered at him. "I know you've seen them. I've heard their screams. Oh, how lovely their screams were." She looked dazed for a second but before he had the chance to get away, she spoke again.

"The girls, four girls, one had black hair, another had kinda red blonde hair."

His head snapped up and he stared into her eyes. He nodded slowly at her to show that he had seen them.

"Oh so you _HAVE_ seen them. Where? Where did you see them? Where, WHERE?"

Jason started to feel uncomfortable when she began the screech and howl like some sort of monkey. She looked as though she was going into some kind of bloodlust induced rampage and for once, he began to feel pity for those four girls. Her rampage brought her away from him and over to a nearby tree, which she began to stab violently. He wasted no time in jumping up, grabbing his machete and getting the hell out of there.

He could hear her cry out in surprise when she saw he was gone. He also heard her as she began to give chase. Was this how _HIS_ victims felt? Good Lord. Howls of anger came from not far behind him, and he ran even faster. He had to get away from this insane, blood covered psychopath.

He didn't think that he could have stopped and stabbed her with his machete; he just kept running for the first time in complete and utter terror.

He ran down a small hill and as he was running, through the trees, he couldn't believe it. He saw the girl with the hair, up against a tree. She saw him too, and her eyes went wide as she saw who was chasing him. As he stared at the strawberry blonde girl, he did not notice the root that was in front of him. He tripped and fell heavily onto his stomach. He heard a gasp and crunching noises from where the blonde girl was but he didn't bother to look.

He turned his body to face the bloody girl, but the only thing he saw was the tip of the sharp stick coming straight at his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo, cliffhanger! What will happen? Will Jason get pierced in the face? Will Pepper do anything about it? One thing is I'm pretty sure we all know who the psycho blood hound is, am I right?<strong>

**Well, there ya'll go, chapter six! Again sorry for not updating, I'm finally finished exams. Please R&R**


	7. Just like Linda Blair

_He turned his body to face the bloody girl, but the only thing he saw was the tip of the sharp stick coming straight at his face._

* * *

><p>Winds blew threw the August air. Leaves fell from the trees and cold breezes stirred up dirt on the ground. Animals frolicked with each other, skipping merrily up trees and through the rivers. The majestic trees reached the sky and greeted it with stretched branches. Everything in nature was peaceful.<p>

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Mostly everything was peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>Peppers POV<strong>

It all happened so fast that I couldn't believe it. I had been sitting against a tree, watching the stars, making sure that nothing would jump out of holes in the ground to take down my friends.

Then I heard a rustling and some yells coming from not far away from where I was sitting. I looked up and scanned the area to see what was making the noise. There was a shrill scream and the snapping of twigs on the ground, as though someone was running.

"What in the world is that?" I asked myself quietly.

I sat up against the tree and looked around again. After hearing the noise a number of times again, I finally saw what it was, and boy was I shocked.

Running out of a thicket of trees, was Hockey Mask, closely followed by a familiar stranger. My eyes widened when I saw why he was running. The stranger was running and screaming after him with a large stick in hand.

The stranger, a girl I think was also covered in blood. I couldn't even begin to guess what she had been doing but I DID guess that whatever she had been doing, Hockey Mask got in the way.

I watched them as they ran and I caught his eye for just a second and they looked rather pleading, as though he was silently asking for help. I cringed slightly as he tripped on the ground and fell loudly, fair game for the psycho that was following him.

The girl stood over him with a large stick, about to gouge out his face with hard, wooden terror. No way was I gonna let that happen. Sure, the guy beat me, but seriously, no one deserves to die by stick.

I jumped up from my spot on the ground and ran, full force at the crazy woman, beating her to the ground.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME…JOAN? IS THAT YOU!"

I noticed Hockey Mask get up from his position, still careful in case the psycho was biting. I kept my vision mostly on Joan though, staring at her in astonishment.

"YOU," screamed Barlon, right in my ear too. "I KNEW I WOULD FIND YOU! AHA! NOW THAT I HAVE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU, AHAHAHAHAHA!"

I just looked at her as she went into a fit of hysterics. I looked at the blood that covered the girl and snorted with laughter.

"Oh Joan," I said, "You've really flown off the handle now, haven't you?"

Joan looked up at me, furious that I wasn't taking her seriously. She tried to reach for me but I held her arms down. She kinda reminded me of Linda Blair when she was possessed in The Exorcist.

I heard rustling from behind me and I turned slightly. I saw Katy, Lucy and Ray timidly coming out from behind the trees, sleep still in their eyes.

"What's all the commotion, Pepper?" Lucy asked.

"Looks like Barlon's flown off the handle, my friends."

Katy came up behind me and looked down at Joan. I looked up at her and saw her cringe with disgust.

"Good Lord, Joan. What in the name of all things normal have you done to yourself?"

We got no response, except for a whole line of grunts and other strange sounds that I had no idea what they meant. Now she REALLY reminded me of Linda Blair. I had to fight myself not to say 'The power of Christ compels you.'

Ray must have noticed Hockey Mask, who was still on the ground, watching us intently, because she yelled out in surprise.

She reached for the net that Lucy had dragged with her from the camp and raced towards him.

He leapt up almost instantly. I guess he was a bit jumpy after his escapade with crazy Barlon, but who wouldn't be. He tried to get out of there but Ray flung the net over him and jumped on his back. He ran around wildly, trying to throw her off.

_He _reminded me of a chicken with its head chopped off.

"COME ON PEPPER! I THINK I'M WEARING HIM DOWN! _WHEW_! ALMOST DONE! I CAN TELL HE'S…FINISHED!"

I just stared at the two of them, making no moves. So many thoughts were going through my head at that moment that I really couldn't process what was going on. Had the world gone insane?

For one, I had a crazy, half possessed Joan Barlon underneath me, who was trying, at that moment, to bite my fingers off. For another, there was a homicidal, sword wielding zombie man who was playing bucking broncos with my friend.

I don't think it's the world that's gone crazy. I think it was me.

"Come on Ray, leave him be. I think he's had enough insanity for one night." I said.

Everyone stopped. Katy looked down on me with confusion in her eyes. Barlon looked up at me with suspicion. Lucy stood over by the trees, not really paying any attention.

"Huh?"

Hockey Mask stopped thrashing about and Ray stopped beating him. Even the birds looked at me with confusion.

"What? Are you sure, Pepper? I mean, he could kill us in our sleep." said Katy.

I looked over at him and saw that he was just as confused as everyone else. His head was cocked to one side like a dog. I smiled slightly, but hid it quickly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Unless of course he would prefer to have a crazy Barlon set loose on him."

I shook his head wildly and I smirked. Ray laughed a bit as she got down off his back but still stood a few paces away from him.

"Alright," said Katy, "Now that that's all settled, what are we going to do about her?"

She pointed down at Joan who was now, I swear, foaming at the mouth. Hockey Mask came up beside me and brought out his machete. I furrowed my brow.

"No, we are not going to kill her. I know she's crazy but that is still wrong and as long as you stay with us, there shall be no killing. Do you understand?"

He looked as though he was pouting underneath his mask but he nodded none the less. Suddenly, a black figure fell from the trees in a more or less graceful plunge. It was my guardian Ninja.

"I shall take her off to another far off part of the camp where she shall be tied to a tree with heavy chains. I shall also leave her with…THIS!"

The ninja held up an intricate puzzle box. It was beautiful. I reached for it, in hopes that I could solve it, but the ninja slapped it away.

"NO! Um, I mean, no it is only meant for this girl. The Creator gave me specific orders. The Creator hopes that it shall keep the girl…preoccupied. Hahahahahahahahaha!"

I stared at the ninja with confusion. Who was this 'Creator'? Anyway it didn't matter, because the ninja was dragging, or trying to drag, Joan's body away but it wasn't quite working out.

"NO! I SHALL GET YOU MY PRETTY IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DOOO!"

"When did this turn into the Wizard of Oz?" I asked.

Hockey Mask walked up to where the ninja was having some issues with Joan and raised his machete hilt. I was about to yell, when I saw him hit her in the side of the head with it, thus, knocking her out.

"Oh, um, okay. That works. I bid you all a fond farewell and I hope that when we meet in the future, we will not have thus many distractions." The Ninja was about to take leave but I had to ask a question.

"Excuse me, Guardian Ninja, but why is that box only for Joan?"

The Ninja looked down at me and grinned.

"You could say, its bark is worse than it's…Cenobite! Ahahahahaha!" And with that, the ninja flew off into the trees, still with the unconscious body of Joan Barlon.

That left us, standing in the darkness with the sun rising behind us, wondering what to do next. I turned to Hockey Mask and stared at him.

"Now, what are we going to do with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter seven. Sorry if it took longer than expected. But, hey! Did you see my little Hellraiser pun? Ceno-BITE! Get it? If you do, tell me. And remember, reviews make the world go round.<strong>


	8. Leaves Have Their Own Ritual

**Just a reminder, I DO NOT own the Friday the 13th franchise. I only own my own Oc's. Thank you for not suing me!**

* * *

><p>That night, we contemplated what to do with our hockey masked guest. We held a meeting of sorts, like parliament or something like that.<p>

"I say we should tie him up to a tree and leave him there for the buzzards!"

"No, Ray, we're not tying him up and leaving him for the buzzards." I said.

I was getting rather tired of all the ideas I was hearing. Either they were about running off while he wasn't looking, or trying to kill him.

All the while we were contemplating; Hockey Mask was sitting at the trunk of a tree. I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or just listening to what we were saying.

"Hey, big man," I called. "What do you think?"

Katy nudged me and whispered to me. "His name is Jason. Jason Voorhees."

I nodded and looked back to him. He was now standing against the tree, staring at us. It was all quiet for a while; we were waiting for him to speak.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the phone ring, and by the looks of it, everyone else felt the same, even Voorhees.

"Hello?"

"_Oh my gosh, Pepper! Something's wrong, terribly wrong!"_

"Carmen? Hold on girl, hold on. Slow down! SLOW DOWN!"

"_Ok"_

"Good, now tell me what's going on."

"_Ok, I got a call from Uncle Andy. You remember Uncle Andy, right?"_

"Yeah, the one that always HATED dolls, what about him?"

"_Well he called and then he got this package and-and, oh goodness I think he's been hurt!"_

"What? Was the package a bomb or something?"

"_No. I don't know what it was but after I couldn't hear him anymore, another voice started talking."_

"Alright, I know what to do. You remember that girl, right? The one with the hammer?"

"_Yeah, I remember her. She's the psychopath, right?"_

"Yeah, call her and send her over there to check it out, okay?"

"_Yeah that's a good idea, thanks Pepps! Good luck with your psycho-sicko."_

"Thanks, right back at ya' buddy."

I hung up the phone and looked around. Everyone was just staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

Katy waved her hand nonchalantly and looked back at Jason. He stood there for a second and then bolted upright, like he had an idea.

"What?" I asked, "You got an idea, big guy?"

He nodded and started making wild hand gestures. We all just looked at each other, confused. He stopped making gestures and, breathing hard he looked from Katy.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea what you just said."

Then he looked over at Ray and Lucy. They said the same and when he looked at me, I just shrugged my shoulders.

His shoulders sagged like he was sighing at our stupidity. He made more gestures but did them slower, so we could actually TRY to understand. First he pointed at himself.

"You." Ray stated.

Then he pointed at the ground.

"Bury." He shook his head. "Dirt?" Again he shook his head.

"You want to sacrifice us at a Pagan alter that you have hidden beneath the forest floor."

We all starred at her for a moment….then went back to try and figure out what he was saying.

He pointed to the ground again and stomped madly on it.

"Stay?" I asked.

He pointed at me and hopped up and down.

"Okay, you stay…"

He gestured to all of us with a swift motion of his machete.

"You stay with US!"

He sank to the ground in triumph and nodded his head.

"WHAT? HE CAN'T STAY WITH US! WHAT IF HE KILLS US IN OUR SLEEP?" yelled Ray.

"OR GO CANNIBAL ON US?" shouted Lucy.

"OR IF HE TRIES TO GET JIGGY WITH US, ALL AT THE SAME TIME? EH, WHAT IF THAT HAPPENS?"

Jason jumped up from his spot on the ground and started jumping around, waving his arms in an angry manner. Then he went after Ray with his machete.

We watch them for a few minutes, Jason running after Ray and Ray frantically dodged the swinging weapon. Once Jason's sword got a little too close, so I decided to intervene.

"Alright, I think she gets it Jason, you can stop swinging now."

He stopped and lowered his sword to the ground. Slumping his shoulders he walked back over to us, dragging the sword on the ground. He rather looked like he was pouting.

"Hey Ray, its okay, let's just not mention that again, alright."

"Yeah okay, I was just being careful." She said, also pouting.

"I know you were. Now, do you think it would be a good idea, letting him stay? I mean, he knows this forest inside and out and he can help us find food and things like that. What do you think?"

They all looked at each other and slowly nodded their heads. It looked like we were keeping the psychopath.

"Okay great, I'm gonna go see if I can find that ninja again and get that puzzle box. **I want the puzzle box. **So you guys stay here and I'll be back in a bit."

Jason began to get up with his machete and started walking towards me, but I stopped him.

"Woe there partner, where do you think you're going?"

He pointed at me and then pointed into the forest.

"You're not coming with me, I need you to stay here and make sure that those guys don't die."

He pouted again, slumping his shoulders, but walked back over to the others. That was easier than I thought.

* * *

><p>I trekked through the woods, searching the trees, but making sure to set landmarks so I could find my way back.<p>

Then I heard a snap behind me and whirled around just in time to see a face shoot into the bushes. The person made an audibly "Oo" like an owl.

I decided to ignore it for the time being, ready to attack if need be.

I heard another snap and turned again. This time I saw the face a bit better it was completely white. It made the "Oo" sound again and hid in the bushes.

I turned again, only this time I turned right back, catching the person off guard. I saw fully who it was this time.

"Voorhees, I thought I told you to stay with the others."

* * *

><p>Back at the camp, the three girls sat in a large pile of leaves, holding hands and forming a circle, like a sort of ritual.<p>

"Leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves."

* * *

><p>"Alright fine, you can come, but you have to be quiet."<p>

He nodded and made a silence gesture. I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"Now, you have to listen to me, okay? I don't want you sneaking off to make Bush-Babies, got it?"

Behind his mask, Jason wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before diving into a nearby bush. This would be a long trip.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think of this chapter? Please Review. Also, I need a bit of help. If you know any good black and white horror movies, please tell me them. I need them for an upcoming story I shall make. <strong>

**Thank you, again, my fine feathered friends.**

**~Unhinged**


	9. The Return of Death Piggy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Friday the 13th franchise!**

**Sorry for the wait, folks. Had a mild case of writers block. But here you go, chapter nine. Prepare yourself**

* * *

><p>We walked a ways away form camp, but making sure to leave a trail of some sort so that we could find our way back.<p>

"I feel like Hansel and Gretel." I said as Jason carved another arrow in another tree.

He looked over at me and shrugged. He was just fabulous at holding a conversation. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, searching the trees for the ninja.

I know what you may be thinking. _Oh, she shouldn't go after the ninja and that box because it could be dangerous. _

Well what's the worst that could happen, eh? It's not like it opens a portal to Hell or anything, right? Of course not, that's silly.

So we kept walking along the trails, hoping to find any sign of said ninja. Suddenly, we heard a snap. We didn't have time to see who it was, because before we knew it, we were being hauled into the trees by a net.

"WHAT IN GODS NAME IS THIS?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Voorhees struggled against the net and reached for his machete. It wasn't there. We looked down and saw, stuck in the ground, the sword.

"Damn." I murmured.

All of a sudden, forms started creeping out from behind trees and walked towards us. Their faces were shadowed by the trees and I couldn't tell who or what they were.

"Who are you?" I asked as Jason tried to tear the net. It wasn't working though, so he finally gave up and leaned against the net, looking down at the figures.

One of the figures then spoke to us.

"We are the children of the forest and you have brought this evil thing to us." The figure pointed at Jason.

"Listen forest children, we didn't mean to…intrude on your land." Jason growled and shook the net. I knew he was trying to say this was HIS forest, not theirs, but I shushed him.

The figure that spoke came out of the shadows and I gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ALIVE! I SAW YOU GET SHOT IN THE FOREHEAD WITH AN ARROW!" I yelled.

Standing before me, was none other than the boy preacher that was shot in the head a few chapters ago.

**DEATH PIGGY**

"The forest has seen fit to retrieve my body and send my soul sputtering back to it." He said.

Many of the other figures were stepping into the light now, and I saw many kids I knew. Joshua Seffins, Parmita Columbia, John Alk and Polly Azure.

The rest were kids I had never really paid attention too, but they all had something in common right now. They all looked entranced or something. I looked down at Death Piggy and spoke.

"That doesn't quite answer my question of HOW you are alive. But anyway, why does everyone look so…zombie-fide?"

"They have learned and been forgiven by the forest, as you will be. Once we kill this monster you have most graciously brought to us."

Jason looked over at me and I saw in his eyes he looked hurt. He actually thought that I had brought him to them. I quickly shook my head.

"Jason, I had no idea this was going to happen. You have to believe-"

"Of course you knew!" Death Piggy exclaimed. "The forest has told you, this I know. You have been graced with the hearing of the forest!"

Jason looked away and angrily ripped at the ropes that held us. Finally, he ripped hard enough and we both fell hard onto the ground.

It had begun to rain and the ground was wet beneath us. Mud covered my clothes and I looked over at Jason. He looked back at me and his eyes narrowed in anger.

He shoved himself off of the ground and grabbed his machete, raising it high above his head.

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, GIRL! YOU HAVE LET HIM ESCAPE! RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Death Piggy bellowed to his followers.

They ran wildly in circles before eventually running AWAY from us. Jason stopped swinging his machete and was breathing hard.

"Jason, I-"

He looked down at me on the ground and narrowed his eyes again. He lifted his machete high over his head again, but this time, it was facing me.

"Jason, you have to believe me. I had no idea those crazies were here! JASON YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!"

The rain was pelting us both and I was soaked to the skin. Jason didn't look to believe me and tears were forming in my eyes.

I didn't want to die. Hell no, but that wasn't why I was crying. I know it might sound kind of sappy, but I really felt something between Jason and I. Not love, no way man. But more of a bond, that can't quite be defined.

If I lost him and his trust, I don't know what I would do.

His machete was still high above him and he was looking down at me with anger in his eyes. But not just anger, there was hurt and sadness and, what I noticed the most, betrayal.

"Please Jason." I whispered.

His eyes showed confusion. He didn't know whether or not to kill me. Suddenly, he brought the large sword crashing down. I put my hands over my head and waited for the blow.

It didn't come.

I looked up and saw him standing over me, machete by his side, breathing hard again. He looked away form me and threw his machete to the ground.

"Jason?"

I could tell he still didn't believe me, but why had he not killed me? He turned around, away from me, and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Jason, wait!"

He looked back at me, his eyes cold and uncaring. He made a slicing gesture with his hand and turned away again. I could tell what he was saying. He didn't want anything to do with me.

I stared for a second before breaking down.

"JASON, PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW! PLEASE JASON!"

As I continued screaming to him, I saw him stop for a second, and look back. I was hopeful, until he shook his head and walked towards the inner forest.

My tears were now mixed with the rain. I can't quite give a true definition to the way I was feeling, but think of it like this. One of your parents just walked away from you, you screaming at them to come back, but they just keep walking.

I'm not saying Jason was like a father to me, but that was just the feeling I had, complete and utter…abandonment.

I threw my head to the heavens and cried.

"JASON!"

* * *

><p>… <strong>A tad bit sad, eh? Well blame it on the music I was listening to. Tell me if I would make a good sorrow writer, or if I should stick with humour. <strong>

**Please review.**

**~U-Hinged**


	10. So cold, its Chatterering

**So here is chapter 10. I hope ya'll enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Friday the 13th or Hellraiser, so don't sue me!**

* * *

><p>I trudged through the forest, mud clinging to my pants and the rain soaking me to the skin. It had been at least two hours since Jason left me and I was completely and utterly lost. By now I was just hoping I wouldn't have to gnaw my arm off for food or anything.<p>

"Oh, I've been here before, I know it!"

I was getting frustrated now. All the trees looked the same and I had lost track of the markings Jason had scratched.

I had also given up my search for the ninja and the puzzle box. I figured if the ninja said I shouldn't come looking, there is probably a good reason.

"I'm sure as hell that I'm going in circles." I mumbled.

Sighing, I walked over to a tree and sat down so I was up against its trunk. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. How had everything gone so wrong? I mean, what did I do to deserve this?

I was so confused and hurt by Jason's actions. How could he actually think I would do something like that? I wasn't crazy like those kids, or like Death Piggy.

"Everything is so messed up." I told myself.

The rain was falling in buckets now and I was sure to catch pneumonia, but, at the moment, I didn't really care. There was a tingle on my leg and I looked down.

There was a little white mouse trying to crawl up the side of my calf. Keyword, _trying._ It kept falling off into the mud, but it got back up every time. I frowned and looked up to the sky.

"Is this some sort of message or something, cause I'm perfectly fine with dyeing alone out here!" I yelled.

_**CRACK**_

Lightning filled the sky and I jumped.

"ALRIGHT, I'M SORRY! SEE, I'M GETTING UP AGAIN!"

I mumbled angrily as I pushed myself of the ground. I just couldn't catch a break, could I?

* * *

><p>It had been another hour until I actually felt hope again. I saw a clearing farther up ahead and my eyes widened. I ran as fast as I could and jumped out of the dense forest.<p>

"YES! YES, YES, YES! FREEDOM! I MADE IT OUT ALIVE! OHHH, I'M ALIVE!"

I looked around me and saw that I was in the cabin area. My cabin was just a few yards away and I began to run towards it when something completely unnatural caught my eye.

"JUMPIN' JAHOZAFAT!" I yelled.

Right in front of me stood about four people, except, they weren't people. One was large and round, by that I mean, in the politest sense…he was fat.

Another looked like it had had its lips pulled back so you could see its gums and teeth, which was kind of gross because it reminded me of the dentist. I hate the dentist. It also made a clicking sound now and then, with its teeth. Ew.

The third on looked more feminine. Her head was bald and very sunken, so much so that you could almost see her skull. She had wires coming out of her neck. Again, ew.

The last one looked to be the leader. He was also bald but he had pins coming out of his head and from his face. For a third time…ew.

They were all clad in black leather and looked like they were from some sort of satanic cult. I stared at them and they stared back at me. Neither of us moved, not yet.

Eventually, I brought enough courage out of my digestive system to try to make a fun for it. I didn't get very far.

"Chatterer." said the leader.

The one with the teeth lunged forward and landed right on to of me. Its teeth were chattering all the while. I guess that's why they called him Chatterer.

"Oh goodness" I exclaimed, "your knee is digging into my thigh! Get off, GET OFF!"

"Bring her here." the leader said.

Chatterer grabbed my arms and hauled me onto my feet.

"Thanks dentist-man, but if you don't mind I'll- WOE THERE COWBOY!"

He lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder. I kicked and screamed and beat my fists against his back but nothing seemed to stop him. This guy was on a roll.

He took me over to the other three creatures and stopped in front of the leader.

"Oh is the ride over already?" I asked.

"_Click, click, click, click, clickity, click."_

"Exactly my point." I replied.

He dropped me on the ground in front of the leader and I looked up into his face. His eyes were completely black and devoid of all liveliness.

"Um…hi there." I said.

He grinned, but it wasn't a happy grin. It was more of an _'I'm going to kill you and enjoy it'_ kind of grin.

"Hello child. Wait until you see what pleasures we have for you."

I stared at him in awe.

"I'd really rather not."

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 10, folks. Hope you enjoyed Pinhead and his entourage! I just love Chatterer! Hugs to all who review!<strong>

**~U-Hinged**


	11. Authors Note

**Heyo, to all my fans out there. I just want to inform you that I will be taking the next forty days off. So, if you're worried that I am dead…don't be. Also, if you can figure out _WHY_ I'm taking the next _FORTY_ days off, you win a cookie.**

**Hugs to all my folks**

**~U-Hinged**


	12. Too Stressed, Not Healthy

**Hey all! It's good to be back! Hopes ya'll didn't die on me! If you didn't know, I was gone for Lent. It's a Catholic thing. ^.^**

* * *

><p>The clouds were black and the rain was now falling in buckets. The ground was muddy and so was the rest of my body by now and lightning streak across the sky, tearing it in two.<p>

But I'm not here to talk about the scenery; I'm here to talk about me. That may sound horrid and selfish, but truly, I'm an interesting person.

I'm not the only interesting thing though. Ever since I came to this camp, Camp Crystal Lake it's called, things haven't been very normal.

I've met many strange characters, such as a zombie man named Jason Voorhees. Our relationship, at the moment, is totally messed up.

Then there are the Children of the Forest and they're leader Death Piggy, who is currently responsible for my now messed up relationship.

And now, at this very moment, I am surrounded by pale, human like monsters. And to top it all off, my friend back home, Carmen, is having monster issues of her own.

So that, in a nutshell, is my field trip.

* * *

><p>"Honestly," I said, "you don't have to do anything to me. I…have money. I pay you. Anything you want, just…please."<p>

Pinhead looked down at me and grinned.

"I do not think you understand, child. We want YOU!"

My eyes went wide at my own stupidity. How had I NOT guessed that? Wow.

"Well, I'm really not on the market at the moment, but if you want to try again later I'll be more than happy to meet with you. Just leave a name and number with my secretaries."

"And WHERE are these 'secretaries'?"

/

"Leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, leaves, LEAVES!"

/

"….out to lunch."

Pinhead looked down at me and then threw his head back and laughed. Then the others began to laugh, except for Chatterer, who, well, chattered.

"You are humorous, girl-child, but enough of this. You will come back to our realm, with us. We have already taken that pathetic excuse for a human."

"Joan" I whispered silently.

"Yes, and now it is YOUR turn."

He reached out a pale, needle filled hand towards me. I shut my eyes tight and waited to whisk away.

"Not in your life, Needle-boy!"

The shout rang in my ears for a while before a sickening CRUNCH filled the air. My eyes shot open and I gasped at what I saw.

Katy, Ray and Lucy were attacking three of the monsters and Jason was on top of Pinhead.

"JASON!"

He turned towards me and gave Pinhead one last punch in the face before jumping off of him and running towards me. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Alright, not the welcome back I expected but okay."

He ran towards a nearby tree and started banging his machete against the trunk. Katie's head shot towards us and, when she saw that Jason had me, she gave a high pitched whistle.

This signaled the beginning of a speedy race through the woods with Ray, Lucy Katie Jason and I in the lead. Pinhead and the others were following close behind.

Jason carried me so that I was facing the monster-people behind us. They were gaining a lot of momentum and they started to reach for me.

"RUN FASTER! JASON FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GOOD; RUN FASTER!"

All I heard was a grunt, but I suspect he heard me because we immediately gained speed. We flew threw the forest like little squirrels being chased by pumas. Okay that wasn't the best metaphor but whatever.

Eventually, something happened that happens in every good chase scene. Jason tripped. I went sprawling on the ground and, lucky for me, toppled over a large cliff.

"JASON YOU IDIOT!" I screamed as I fell.

Jason and the others, and I mean ALL the others, just stared at me as I fell, a fat lot of help THAT was.

On the way down, I hit many a branch and I swear I hit a family of wild chipmunks. Sadly, it all ended much too quickly and before I knew it, I was embedded into the ground.

"Awww, that's gonna leave a mark." I groaned as I hauled myself out of the crater I made in the ground.

I looked up to the cliff and saw that no one was there. They DITCHED me!

"Well, who needs them anyway?" I said to myself.

**"YOU need them."**

"WHAT! Who said that?"

**"Isn't it painfully obvious?"**

"Sadly no, care to explain?"

**"Maybe you should turn your head around a bit."**

I did as I was told and came face to face with none other than my Guardian Ninja.

"Oh"

**"Yeah, oh. Didn't I tell you NOT to go looking for that box? It only brings pain and misery…and Cenobites."**

"Well, you never mentioned that it would let out pasty needle people!"

**"I thought you had enough sense to LISTEN to me!"**

I gave the Ninja a look. The Ninja waved a hand lazily in the air.

**"Well, it doesn't matter now. We have to get you back to them, don't we?"**

"_Indeed we do, don't you agree, Ninja?"_

I turned again and before me was a girl. Except this girl was dressed rather formally in a white suit and fancy pointy white shoes. She also had a cane, which was white.

"Okay now I KNOW I'm crazy."

"_Oh phooey, don't be overly dramatic."_

**"She's right, you're not crazy, just way too stressed to be healthy."**

The Ninja walked up to where I was sitting on the ground and reached out a hand.

**"You gonna get off your butt and come or are you gonna sit here wallowing in insanity?"**

I stared at the black gloved hand and back at my the other girl. She winked at me!

"Oh, what the heck." I said as I grabbed the hand.

"_Well," The girl said, "Let's get going before something else happens."_

* * *

><p><strong>So? Good, bad, horrid, amazing? Those who don't review do not get fruit cup.<strong>


	13. Dang, It's the Fuzz!

**Here is chapter 12 , I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Friday the 13th franchise. If I did I would be rich. I also do not own the Guardian Ninja. That honour is bestowed upon teiaramogami. I DO however own Pepper, Katy, Lucy and Ray. And the girl in white. **

* * *

><p>We had been walking through the dense forest for a good two or three hour before we saw a light in the distance.<p>

I had been trying to get the strange girl in the white to tell me who she was but she wouldn't say.

_"I write as straight as I can, just as I walk as straight as I can, because that is the best way to get there."_ Is all she would say.

Of course I had no idea what THAT was supposed to mean, so I left it alone. When we finally reached where the trees thinned, what we saw shocked us.

Well, it shocked me. The Ninja stood there staring at a pair of leaves hanging from a tree. And the girl in white just grinned like a proud parent.

Katy, Ray and Lucy were sitting in a tree shouting down at the cenobites who were standing around it shouting back at them.

Jason was tied up and thrown to the side, struggling. His machete was wobbling from out of the tree trunk.

I ran up behind Pinhead and jumped on his back, bringing him down to the ground.

"PEPPER!" yelled my girls as they hopped out of the tree and on top of me.

"Can't-can't breath!" I wheezed.

"Oh, sorry" Katy muttered.

They crawled off of me and started attacking the other cenobites. I felt two large arms wrap around my torso and pull me off of Pinhead. A distinct chattering accompanied it.

"We thought you were dead!" shrieked Ray.

"Sorry to disappoint." I called back as I kicked Chatterer in the face. That's right, I'm truly flexible.

"Must we go through this every time?" Pinhead chastised.

"YES!"

Lucy ran over to him and punched him right in the face and he went down. Katy was being over powered by the fat one and I had lost sight of Ray.

Somehow, Jason had freed himself and was now in the midst of the battle. It was truly getting out of hand when I felt about four bodies pile on top of me. It hurt like hell after my little tumble off the cliff.

"ARG!"

"_THAT IS ENOUGH!" _bellowed a strong, fierce and unwavering voice.

We all looked to where it came from and there stood the girl in white. The Ninja was right next to her and seemed to have been whispering in her ear.

"_CENOBITES!"_

Pinhead and the others stared at her with a mixture of rage, confusion and strangely enough, guilt, like they had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"_BEGONE, BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"_

It looked like they were going to retort but before they could, she waved her hand and they were gone.

We stared wide eyed at the girl and then looked at each other.

"Are you God?" Katy asked.

The Ninja and The Girl looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"_No, I'm just here to help. I don't usually do this, and it probably disrupted the entire time-space continuum, not to mention the Q Continuum, but it looked like you were desperate."_

"**And heck, I called her here. I just couldn't take watching you guys anymore."**

I walked up to them both, rather timidly after seeing what this girl could do.

"Uh, if you could do that, then do know things like…in the future?"

They looked at each other again and laughed their heads off, like it was some sort of big inside joke.

"_In theory, yes."_ She answered.

"Then do you know what happened to Joan Barlon?"

Her smile disappeared and she fixed me with a hard, stern glare.

"_Joan Barlon is none of your concern."_ She said harshly.

"Well, I guess your right, but I was just wondering-"

"_I SAID, she is none of your concern."_

Anger burned a hole through my clothes, not literally but figuratively. Who was this person that she could tell me who to care about and who not to.

I never cared much for Joan Barlon, and she HAD tried to kill me in the past, but after seeing those Cenobites, I was sure that NO ONE deserved to suffer an eternity with them.

She had just begun to walk away when I built up the courage.

"HEY!"

She stopped and turned silently, facing me with an amused expression on her face.

"Don't you go around telling me who I should be concerned about! I'll worry about Barlon if it so pleases me!"

"_I didn't-"_

"Oh no! I don't care about you technicalities! You bring Joan Barlon down here or so help me I'll…I'll…I'll knock you down."

"_You don't understa-"_

"No YOU don't understand! I've never like Barlon much I'll admit, but no one deserves to suffer with those THINGS for the rest of their lives!"

It was silent for a moment and I was afraid that I had over stepped my boundaries. But then she chuckled.

"_I was right about you."_

"What?'

"_The police will be here soon, so you may want to hide him."_

She pointed to where Jason was standing and nodded.

"_Yes, I do believe I have overstayed my welcome. I hope you all can get on without me."_

She turned to leave again but I stopped her.

"What about Joan-"

"_Barlon? Oh very well."_

She snapped her fingers. A piercing shriek filled the air and we all looked up. Falling from the sky was a very loud, very shrill Joan Barlon.

"OOF!" she grunted as she hit the ground. She was already covered in bruises and had a black eye but other then that she looked fine.

"_There is your Joan Barlon, a bit battered but otherwise fine. I also suggest you think up a very convincing lie to tell the Fuzz."_

She walked over to the Ninja and whispered something in her ear, which in turn The Ninja nodded and smiled.

"_Well, mes Amies, it has been fun but I must get back. I bid you all a fond farewell. Adieu." _

She snapped her fingers again and disappeared from out sight but her laugh echoed through the woods.

"Wow that was weird." Ray commented.

"Wait," Katy said. "Did she say the police were coming?"

"How long have we been here?" I asked the Ninja.

"**A week and three days." **she answered slyly.

"A WEEK!"

"**And three days."**

"We've got to get Jason out of here before-"

"HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE? THIS IS THE POLICE!"

"Oh chiz!"

"**Ooo, would ya look at the time, I gotta get going too. Lots of people to see you know."**

"But you can't just leave us!" Lucy shouted.

"**Actually, I can" **and she disappeared also.

We all looked towards Jason and he looked back at us.

"What now?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Hope you all like it. Review please.<strong>

**And if you got my Q Continuum joke you get bonus points. And I dare you to guess who the girl in white is.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: my very first forum is up. It is called A Comedy of Horrors. Pleas Check it out and become apart of the madness.**


	14. Don't You Creep On Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Friday the 13th franchise**

...

"Is anyone out there?" the police man called again.

We looked at each other in horror.

"Well, we can't exactly go out there with this!" Ray whispered.

We all took on our thinking stances and thought really hard. Suddenly, I had a brain fart.

"I GOT IT!"

"Hello? Who was that?"

"Shut up Pepper, unless you want The Hulk here to go to jail." Katy whispered, slapping my on the head.

"Right sorry, ok, Ray, you follow my lead and Lucy, you and Katy get Jason the hell out of here and meet us at the camp, alright?"

"Yeah but how-"

"JUST, follow my lead."

I reached down to my pant legs and with one quick tug, ripped them clean off, earning myself squeaks of surprise and a jump into the bushes.

Of course, I wasn't wearing underwear. WAIT, WAIT, I was wearing BOXERS, so don't freak out and exit this page. Damn, we really need to get that fourth wall repainted.

"Alright, Ray you do the same."

"But I'm not wearing boxers!"

"Ugh, alright."

I bent down and ripped her pants off just above the thigh.

"What are you doing? These are my pants! Pants are not meant to be shorts, that's why they're called PANTS!"

"Shut up, and come on. You guys know what you've gotta do?"

"We're on it, come on big guy."

I sighed and looked at Ray, who smiled slightly at me. We nodded our heads in understanding and crawled out of the brush.

"Oh, my GEEZ," I shouted dramatically. "Thank the heavenly stars you've come to save us poor defenseless widows!"

"Widows?" whispered Ray.

"Shh, OH officer, you have no idea what we've been through!"

I nudged Ray in the side as a sign for her to start freaking out to.

"Ow, ohw OH! Yeah officer, we've been in that forest for how knows long and, oh we're just so glad to see another person again."

We took a good look at the police officer and stepped back a bit. He was just REALLY creepy. His hair was shining with grease in the moonlight and he was hunched over in a predatory stance.

But what was really creepy was he was staring down at our legs, grinning hungrily.

"Yeah, this is a great idea, Pepper." whispered Ray.

"Don't worry, girls," the freaky man said, "no big bad monsters are gonna hurt you now."

"Right, uh well we had best get out of here. Come on Ray."

"Oh, you girls aren't going anywhere" he said and he leaped, and I mean leaped right for us.

I shrieked and instinctively threw my leg out. It turns out that I had landed a foot right in his face. I know, I know, I'm awesome.

"Alright, you want a fight, girlie? You got one."

"Great, make my day."

"Uh, I'm just gonna go check on the others, tell them you've gone completely bonkers."

"Yeah fine Ray."

We glared at each other as we walked in the traditional predatory circle. I was the first to strike, smacking him in the face and throwing him off his guard. After that, I swung my legs out under his, and he fell to the ground.

Really, I was the only one who dealt the blows, a couple to the face and more to the stomach area.

Soon enough, the creeper was unconscious and I looked down on him, feeling truly pleased with myself.

"That'll teach you to creep me, you freak."

Suddenly, a loud bang sounded, sounding frighteningly similar to a gunshot.

"Jason."

...

**RLR : Read Love Review**


	15. There's No Place Like Home

**Jason's POV**

Running through the forest with the two other girls and the half dead one in my arms was nerve racking to say the least. I had no idea what Pepper planned back there and, knowing her, it would all go to pot.

But none the less I did as I was told and legged it towards the camp. We ran in silence, nothing but the heavy breathing of the two girls in front of me, could be heard. The forest was also quiet, save for a few soft nickering.

Eventually we made it back to the cabins. No lights were on so we knew that no one was there. Trudging up towards one of the small cottages, we hoped that we would find food. Well, _I_ hoped we would find food.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ray shot through the bush and straight into me, knocking the Barlon girl out of my hands.

"_Ooph!" _was the sound that resonated out of my throat.

"Geez, sorry big guy," she panted, crawling off me. "But it's Pepper. She's going head to head with a copper! SHE'S GONE NUTS!"

"Balls" Katy mumbled.

"What?"

"Balls"

"Wow, watch your-"

"Guys!" Lucy only ever used her outdoor voice. But she could be a raging sociopath for all I know.

"This isn't exactly the time to be correcting moral use of the Queens English, alright. We have to help Pepper!"

"Balls is hardly the Queens English."

"Sure it is. She uses it all the time!"

"How do you-"

"Guys!"

"Alright, fine."

"Let's hitch it!"

**~BREAK~**

**Katy's POV**

We grumped through the thicket; branches scratching our faces and leaves tickling out tootsies. Alright, that sounded weird. Scratch that sentence.

We made it halfway through the way we came before when we heard a snap of twigs and crunching leave behind us. We kept on walking albeit quickening our pace just a tad.

The crunching quickened its pace too and soon enough we were sprinting through the forest. That is until Jason stopped abruptly and whipped around to the source of the noise.

"Oh, thank God. It's just you Joan." Ray said.

"Joan, is that an-"

"Oh my God, Barlon, put down the gun."

_Click_

"BARLON! PUT THE GUN-"

_BANG_

**~BREAK~**

**Pepper's POV**

Racing towards the sound of the gunshot, I screamed out the names of my comrades. No one was answering and I started to get worried. I finally saw the cabins up ahead and came to an eventual stop.

There was no one around. The grounds were silent but that couldn't fool me. I knew something was up and that my friends needed my help. A light flickered on in one of the cabins and a shadowed moved quickly from the window.

My eyes narrowed and I raced towards the lighted cabin. The moonlight shone down upon the trees and the animals of the wood were not to be heard, though I knew they were there, watching.

I stepped heavily on the few stairs that led to the cabin porch and the door. Stepping slowly on the boards of the old porch, a loud creak filed the silent air.

The ambiance around the cabin changed drastically in the seconds that followed. It grew tense and thick, making it almost unable to breathe. Then a crash sounded from inside. I couldn't wait any longer.

I grasped the doorknob and twisted it, throwing the door open.

"Oh God, not again."

**~BREAK~**

**Somewhere Not Faraway**

"Really Jim, these kids have got to be somewhere."

"Well, we should get the ones we have out of here. You saw them, completely mental!"

"Oh yeah, I saw it, especially that one kid. Yeesh."

The two police officers stopped for a moment, looking up and down the trail they were on. Jim looked at his companion and nodded.

"Alright, you go back and if I'm not back in an hour, take 'em to back to the city."

"How'll you get back?"

"My car's just down the way. I'll drive."

"'Kay, see ya back at the station."

**~BREAK~**

**Peppers POV**

**Back in the Cabins**

"Barlon, what are you doing?"

What I saw in the middle of the room was a disheveled slightly crazed though less threatening Joan Barlon. She whipped around to face me, clutching the gun in her hands until her knuckles turned white.

"Get-get back P-P-Pepper. I'm-I'm g-g-gonna kill him!"

I stepped forward slowly, causing Joan to squeak in fright and grip the gun even tighter. Her eyes were not the hard, cold, mean eyes they had been at the beginning of the trip. Right now, they were frightened and sad and confused, not unlike a childs.

"You're not going to kill him Joan." I said calmly.

"I h-h-have to!"

"No you don't. Plus I'm not going to let you."

Joan looked at me with a mixture of surprise and a pleading in her eyes. I shook my head and took a few more steps forward, until the gun touched my chest. Joan kept looking at the gun and then back at my, her face a mass with fear.

Finally she dropped the gun to the floor and fell to her knees, sobbing wildly. I knelt down next to her and wrapped my arms around her, letting her tears soak my sleeves.

"Shh, it's alright."

With a grunt and a hiss, I knew that Jason had awoken. I looked over Joan's shoulder and nodded slightly at his astonished face.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE DOWN!"

My fearless girls had torn into the room but stopped abruptly when they saw the scene before them. They looked at the sobbing, broken girl in my arms with sympathy and then at me with a look that asked 'what now.'

"I think it's time we go home, don't you?"


	16. A Somewhat Ending

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except Pepper and all other characters that are mine.**

**~BREAK~**

Trudging down the leaf filled path, Jason and Katy on my right and Ray and Lucy on my left, I thought about how we'd changed. I looked down at the poor, broken Joan, barely able to walk, hanging off my shoulders.

_Some in better ways than others_

Sighing, I turned away and stared up at the road ahead. Flashing red and blue lights could be seen up through the thick of the trees and voices could be heard also. I stopped for a minute, as did my friends. This was it, once we passed through those trees, there was no doubt that we could never come back.

I looked up at the looming form of my once enemy and smiled slightly. I remembered how I was so afraid of him at the beginning and how he'd tried to shoot me with that arrow. Good times.

"Hey Katy, could you take Joan? I'll meet you up there in a minute." I said trying to be brave but m voice still shook.

"Yeah," Katy whispered "I got her."

One by one, the girls walked past Jason, silently nodding and giving small smiles. Katy stopped with Joan.

"You hang in there, big guy." she said, smirking. He shoved her softly along with the rest of them, but not before doing what looked like chuckling, or crying, I'm not really sure.

When they had all gone, I looked up at him, looked down again and stared at my hands.

"So…I guess this is it, eh?"

He nodded stiffly and played awkwardly with his machete. I couldn't take this anymore but I couldn't exactly _hug _him. I thrust my hand out, ready for him to shake it. He looked down at it for a second and grasped it.

Then he pulled me into the most bone-crushing hug I've ever had up to this day. When he let me go, he crouched down in front of me and clasped my shoulders, staring at me intently. He pointed to himself quickly and then poked me in the chest.

"Oh god, you're not going E.T on me are you?"

His eyes squinted behind the mask and I could only guess that he was laughing. Then he did something strange. He ripped off the cuff of his shirt and tied it around my wrist. I looked at him in confusion and he only patted it softly.

He turned me around and pushed me off towards the trees. Looking back at him, I smiled wider this time and waved.

"I'll miss you, you great big ape!" I called and ran out through the trees.

Once I got out, a series of things happened from then till now. I was taken swiftly to a car by a young police officer and situated beside my friends and Barlon in the back seat. We drove a ways until we reached the city and a large hospital building.

When we got in, a large group of doctors and nurses were already there to meet us, along with our sobbing parents. It took a couple of days to convince everyone that we were fine and when we did, we were taken to the police station for questioning.

Before we went in and while they were talking with our parents, the four of us, Barlon was in severe therapy, came up with an elaborate and detailed lie to convince the officers and our parents.

It worked.

I still thought of Jason often and kept on wearing his shirt cuff. And once I even saw that girl in white. She was sitting on a bench outside my school with a type writer in her lap.

She seemed to be writing something important, but when she took out the paper, she saw me looking at her. She grinned and waved the paper at me. Then she put in another one, sat back and just waited, watching.

How was I supposed to know that when I entered that school, all hell would break loose?

**~BREAK~**

**Well, that's that. My very first completed story! BE PROUD! And yes, I will probably be writing a sequel, can't just leave you hanging, can I? Please tell me what you thought of my story! And thank you to all who stayed with my story! A HUGE Shout out to _DraculaBleh, _who has helped me ever since I started! You guys are awesome!**

**Peace Out**

**~U-Hinged**


End file.
